


Pumping the Gas

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (sort of), Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Imayoshi has an unusual confrontation with Hanamiya.(A sort-of sequel to 'Oiling the Engine')





	Pumping the Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the KnB Discord team battle.
> 
> I originally intended there to be a lead-up to this involving some sort of plot based off of the other fic, but I couldn't figure it out so I'm just leaving this here instead.
> 
> Enjoy???

“You seriously want this?” Hanamiya asked, looking skeptical as he crowded Imayoshi against the wall. They both knew that Imayoshi could push Hanamiya off at any given moment if he wanted to.

He didn’t want to.

“You say that like I don’t know what I’m getting into.”

“You’re kind of freaky, Imayoshi.”

Imayoshi smirked. “That makes two of us.”

Instead of replying, Hanamiya decided to shut Imayoshi up with a searing kiss, grasping Imayoshi’s shirt and tugging at it. It wasn’t heated- not yet, anyway- but it wasn’t gentle either. Imayoshi didn’t want to keep his hands idle, so he moved one to grip the hair at the base of Hanamiya’s nape, and the other to press against his lower back. Hanamiya, in turn, grunted and shifted closer, practically leaning into Imayoshi and angling his head to deepen the kiss. Imayoshi felt Hanamiya’s tongue insistently press against his own, and if he was more poetic, he might have said they battled for dominance (much like he himself and Hanamiya did on a semi-regular basis.) But he wasn’t, so instead he let himself get lost in the kiss, locking lips and moving the hand that was on Hanamiya’s waist to grab at his ass and squeeze.

Hanamiya pulled away with a quiet sigh, and glared at Imayoshi. “Just so you know, I’m not doing this because I like you or anything.”

Imayoshi sported his signature smile.

“Oh Hanamiya, there’s no reason to be a tsundere. You can always just confess your lo-- _mmh._ ”

Imayoshi let out a sudden, almost-silent moan as Hanamiya pressed his lips against the side of Imayoshi’s neck and began to suck. Imayoshi felt his lower half stir as Hanamiya pressed forward, sucking harder and tugging the skin with his teeth.

“If you leave a mark, there’ll be trouble,” Imayoshi said, clearly not too concerned about the trouble by the way he tightened his grip on Hanamiya’s neck and slipped his other hand down the backside of Hanamiya’s jeans. Hanamiya simply hummed and pulled away with a wet ‘pop’, licking his lips and surveying his handiwork.

“What does it matter to you if I leave a mark? It’s not like your teammates will care. And if they do, you don’t have much time until graduation, right? They’ll never know.”

Imayoshi observed Hanamiya with interest, pondering something. Once he came to some sort of conclusion, he shrugged.

“Fair point.”

Hanamiya grinned, and ground his hips forward against Imayoshi’s, making the older male sigh breathily. Imayoshi was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn’t the only one getting hard. He pushed forward, bringing Hanamiya back into another kiss as they practically dry-humped each other, and finally let both hands fall to knead at Hanamiya’s ass.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Hanamiya admitted, pulling away once more, pushing up Imayoshi’s shirt so he could pop the button of his jeans open.

Imayoshi had his back pressed against the wall, eyes shut tightly as Hanamiya pulled down his zipper. He had expected Hanamiya to slip his hands inside his boxers, perhaps tease him a bit about how needy he was (though he would insist that he wasn’t.) What he didn’t expect was for Hanamiya to sink to his knees and yank his pants down. Imayoshi’s eyes flew open as Hanamiya pulled his boxers down as well, taking his hardened cock into his hand. Imayoshi stared, mesmerised.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Hanamiya sneered, “It’s creepy.”

Imayoshi pursed his lips and thought.

“You’re actually offering to blow me?” He asked bluntly. “Do you even know how?”

“Of course I don’t. But I’ll figure it out. It’s what happened in that video, isn’t it?”

“I’m surprised you even want to try.”

Hanamiya shrugged and flashed Imayoshi a shit-eating grin. “I’m feeling generous.”

“Shouldn’t we move to the bed, then?” Imayoshi asked, furrowing his brows.

“Not that generous. Besides, the wall should be fine for you, shouldn’t it?” Hanamiya asked, somehow managing to look as sly as ever despite his red cheeks and lowered eyelids.

Oh, so that’s how it was going to be.

“The wall is fine,” Imayoshi mock-conceded, leaning down slightly and cupping Hanamiya’s cheeks in his hands. “So get to it, then.”

Hanamiya made a soft “hmmph” sound, and glanced back down at Imayoshi’s erection. There was something almost intimidated in Hanamiya’s expression, which is why Imayoshi decided to take pity on him.

“It’s not going to bite you.”

“I might, if you don’t shut up.”

Several silent seconds passed, until Hanamiya groaned in frustration, opened his mouth, and pressed forward to suck at the tip. Imayoshi somehow managed to restrain the sound of pleasure that threatened to escape his mouth as Hanamiya slowly bobbed his head up and back down, occasionally stopping to lick his shaft.

It wasn’t really enough, though, so he tried pushing his hips forward, encouraging Hanamiya to take more in. It worked at first, with Hanamiya exhaling shakily and shutting his eyes (and the sight of him, flustered on his knees and trying to suck Imayoshi’s cock, was something that would burn itself into Imayoshi’s mind forever,) but as Imayoshi tried going deeper, Hanamiya pulled off to gag.

“Not that much, jackass!”

“Use your hand too,” Imayoshi kindly suggested, which earned him a scowl.

But Hanamiya still followed his directions anyway.

The glide of Hanamiya’s mouth and the stroke of his hand against his erection just made Imayoshi all the harder, and he couldn’t help put tangle one of his hands in the other male’s hair. Not enough to tug on, but enough to keep himself steady as Hanamiya sucked him off. For several moments, Imayoshi contented himself to listen to the wet sounds Hanamiya made, and just feel. It was too good; Hanamiya’s mouth was warm and the way he worked his tongue against the head of Imayoshi’s cock was positively sinful, and Hanamiya seemed to be enjoying himself too, though he would almost definitely deny it.

“Can you take more?” Imayoshi asked as if he was inquiring about the weather. Hanamiya narrowed his eyes, and sank down further, furrowing his brows and moving faster, harder, slicker. Imayoshi let out several short gasps, feeling the familiar sensation of an orgasm starting to build.

What really sealed the deal was when he heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone, and shortly after, a quiet moan. One quick look down (and fuck, Hanamiya looked _gorgeous_ when he was swallowing Imayoshi’s cock down like a champion) revealed that Hanamiya couldn’t restrain himself any longer, and was quickly jacking himself off with his free hand. Without thinking, Imayoshi practically yanked Hanamiya’s head away, not even feeling sympathy when Hanamiya hissed in pain.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order.

Hanamiya (reluctantly) obliged, and Imayoshi quickly worked his hand against his erection, waiting, waiting, until finally-

“Fuck.”

With a loud groan, Imayoshi came, releasing spurts of pearly white cum that covered Hanamiya’s face and slowly dripped down. Hanamiya let out another shaky breath, followed by a choked moan, and from the look of bliss on his face (and the way his hand slowed down below) indicated that he had reached his own peak shortly after.

Imayoshi took a mental picture of the scene, certain that it would be put to good use during his next session of alone time.

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you actually going to help me clean up?” Hanamiya asked, slowly tucking himself back into his pants and getting off his knees.

Imayoshi debated on whether or not it was worth it to help Hanamiya clean up, but considering the fact that he just came all over Hanamiya’s face and was probably aggravating him more than necessary given the situation, he could be benevolent. After he managed to regain control of himself (and pull up his pants) he rifled through his closet for the box of tissues that he kept, and tossed it to Hanamiya, who grunted in what might have been thanks. Pausing for a moment, Imayoshi also pulled his school blazer out of his closet, fiddling with the cloth. Hanamiya looked at him with curiosity.

“Now what are you doing?” He asked, reacting quickly when Imayoshi tossed him… something. Hanamiya opened his hand to inspect whatever it was, and his eyes immediately went wide.

“Is this your _second button?_ "

Imayoshi hummed. “You said it yourself, I’ll be graduating soon. And that means I might be leaving for another city while you’ll still be stuck in Kirisaki Dai-ichi. It’s the least I can do, isn’t it?”

Hanamiya looked at Imayoshi, something unreadable flashing through his expression for a split second, before he grimaced and put the button in his pocket.

“You’d better remember why you gave this to me next time we see each other,” Hanamiya called out as he walked to the door, and there was something almost fond in his voice.

Imayoshi smiled.

“Next time, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Berate me for making another PWP instead of working on SitS at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com


End file.
